fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Fathoms Below (Minnie version)
It was a beautiful day at sea. Dolphins were swimming and chirping. Birds were flying. Suddenly, a pirate ship came into view, and they swam out of the way. On that ship, there were some singing musketeers. Some were tying the sails down. Others were catching fish with nets. They began to sing. Singing Musketeers: I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho Look out, lad, a mermouse be waitin' for you In mysterious fathoms below A slender male cat stood upon the ship, as he was tying down a sail. His fur is orange with triangular ears, a peach muzzle, upper face, tan circles on his palms, a small black nose, peach ear inneards that matched his face, and green eyes. He was dressed in a white shirt, green bowtie, dark green vest, green pants, and a tan straw boater hat. His name was Danny Cat. The prince loved being on the ship! The sea was his life! Unlike other princes who only care about politics and money, Danny would rather sail. It was the only place he feel that can be carefree and be himself. A big, strong panther was also sailing. The panther has black fur, a dark gray muzzle, a pink nose, and yellow eyes. His name was Bagheera, Danny's pet panther. "Isn't this great?" Danny asked, "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face!" "Oh, it's a beauty!" said Bagheera. "A perfect day to be at sea!" sighed Danny. He turned to his steward, who was a small, slender red Chinese dragon with blue horns, a gold mustache, a yellow underbelly, a dark red nose, claws, tail tuft, and spikes on his back, and black eyes. He stands about 1½ feet in height. His name was Mushu, Danny's butler. He was leaning over the boat, looking green. He was more seasick than pleased. "Oh yes," Mushu said sarcastically. "delightful." Then he was vomiting over the ship again. He hated being on sea. Earlier, when Danny wanted to go sailing, Mushu was content on staying at the castle. "A fine strong wind and a following sea," said Funky Kong, one of the sailors. "Lord Shen must be in a friendly-type mood." He and Danny tied more ropes. "Lord Shen?" repeated a confused Danny. He had studied many monarchs. Yet, he never came across a Lord Shen. "Why, ruler of the mer-people and mer-animals, lad." Cranky Kong, another sailor, said, "Thought every good sailor knew about him." Danny bent down to pat Bagheera. "Pet me, Danny!" pleaded the black panther, "I need some love!" Mushu rolled his eyes for he did not believe in the existence of mer-people and mer-animals. "Mer-animals!" scoffed Mushu, "Danny, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." "But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth!" replied Cranky, as he waved at fish at Mushu, "I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live." Cranky let go of the fish which, smacked its tail in Mushu's face before jumping overboard. Singing Musketeers: Heave ho Heave ho In mysterious fathoms below After diving into the ocean, the fish looked up. It sighed with relief and swam away. The fish swam further and further away as it passed the corals, the jellyfish, and the whales. Angelthewingedcat presents The Little Mouse With the voices of Scott Bakula Jeff Bennett Jeff Bergman Susanne Blakeslee Liz Callaway Bob Joles Maxim Knight Maurice LaMarche Eddie Murphy Ming Na Gary Oldman Fred Tatascoire Russi Taylor Bobb'e J. Thompson Near the whales, one mer-animal swam in the sunlight. Then four more mer-animals, also appeared in the sunlight. Soon, we see more mer-animals all in line, swimming toward a large glowing castle. Screenplay by Angelthewingedcat Music, Songs, and Lyrics by Howard Ashman Alan Menken Produced by Angelthewingedcat Written and Directed by Angelthewingedcat Inside the castle, the mer-animals all gathered around inside the auditorium. They all have arrived for a concert which will be performed soon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs